Friends
by Ice Icy Kettle Fals N Nameless
Summary: Brian and Andy meet up about three weeks after that fateful Saturday. They start to hang out and become friends. Is there a chance that they could become more then friends? Rated for language and quite possibly for sexual situations in later ch.'s. SLASH!
1. Want a Ride?

Title: Friends

Summery: Brian and Andy meet up about three weeks after that fateful Saturday. They start to hang out and become friends. Is there a chance that they could become more then friends? Rated for language and quite possibly for sexual situations pending release of later chapters.

Couple:Brian/Andy (Slash: When a boy and a boy love each others bodies very much...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Breakfast Club(Wish I did), or any other movie references or vehicular references in this story. This story doesn't even belong to me, it belongs to my twisted alter ego Icy, thought and given life by, so I'm a let her take over now.

Ice's A/N: Hello people, I'm slightly back, only I'm a chick now, isn't that something. Anyway, I'm here to remodel Friends, so I urge all our reviewers to come back and re-read this, as well as comment and review as we continue. The chapters are pretty much the same, just a different format is all. Now onto the show...or story...whatever...This chapter will be used for Enemies as well, so whichever you read first, you can skip this chapter for the other, because they are exactly the same...anyway...

* * *

Chapter 1: 'Want a ride?'

'Why?' I think to myself. 'Why does he make me feel this way. Their just eyes...that sparkle so brightly, and when they do, I think, "Their sparkling just for me."...and it's just a nose...a cute button nose, so smooth, so perfect. He's just a boy...who's so strong, commanding...perfect in every way imaginable and further...Adonis would be jealous if he were alive today. Why...why does he make me feel this way?'

"Brian?" I look up to see Morgan at the door of my room. "We have school in a bit and mom says you gotta come downstairs and eat breakfast. Wotcha doing anyway?" She starts to walk over and like a blind samurai with the utmost accuracy, I closed out of the program before she could see.

"Nothing just ah...just writing some stuff. Why are you in my room, Out." I say standing and pushing her out and walking downstairs with her.

"What were you doing?" My mom ask without even looking over.

"Just, writing some stuff." I say.

"Applications for college I hope." She says, bringing the frying pan over and putting a fresh pancake on my plate.

"Yes ma'am." I lie.

"Well, hurry and eat so I can drop you both off at school." She goes to get ready while me and Morgan eat in silence. When we finish, my mom comes out of her room, dressed and ready, and motions us to follow her to the car. She drops me off first and with a wave goodbye, drives off down the street to Morgan's school. I look around the entrance, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, but to no avail. I look down, sadden that he wasn't there, and go inside. When I get to my locker, I see Claire walking by with a group of her friends. I wave to her. Her friends look at me with disgust and, though it was small, I'd hoped that she would tell them, 'Stop that, he's my friend, don't mess with him.' Instead she gives me the same look. Her eyes, apologetic looking, but still hurtful. I just turn away and grab the rest of my books and head to class. As the hours pass, I go from class-to-class, not seeing him anywhere. I see Alison stealing a wallet from Mr. Vernon while he talked to Bender about why he smelled like weed. I saw Claire a couple of more times, always getting the disgusted look from her friends when I did. The only person I didn't see was the one I wanted to see, needed even. It was the end of the day and still no sign of him. I finish up my meeting for physics club and head out. I try to rush so I don't miss the bus I have to catch home. As I'm running, I look down at the books in my hand to see if I have everything and I run into someone.

"Watch where your...oh...hey." I hear.

Andy's P.O.V.

'I so did not need to see him right now.' I thought to myself.

"Hey...uh hey Andy, how's it going?" Brian ask me.

"I'm good, just...good...uh, how are you?"

"I'm fine, just...fine." We stare at each other for a couple of seconds before he looks down at his watch.

"Oh shit." He mutters, collecting his books.

"You miss your ride?"

"Uh, not really, I mean if I run I might make it." He gets up and starts to walk away.

"I could..." He turns to look at me.

"What?"

"Give you a ride...maybe I could?" I asked him. He looked at his watch then back up at me, fear in his eyes. "I don't bite, and I promise I wont tape your butt cheeks together." 'No, no tape, maybe along the lines of rubber- Brain deactivating in 3, 2, 1...' I think, then not think, shutting off my thoughts for a bit seeing as how I didn't want to know where they'd lead.

"Um...sure." He says smiling that cute- I thought I turned you off?

"Cool, let's go." I say waving for him to follow me to the parking lot where my new car was sitting. When we get to my car, Brian practically starts to drool over it.

"Oh wow, do you know what kinda car this is?"

"Yeah, it's a Trans Am my parents got for my-"

Brian's P.O.V.

"Not just any Trans Am," I cut him off. "This is a Pontiac Trans Am - 305 Tuned Port Injection, K&N intake and filter, Hedman headers with 3" American Flow master 3.73 Posi-traction! This is so cool." I look up and see a look of pure and utter shock on Andy's face. "Well...it's a cool car is all." I get in the passenger's side, hoping to avoid being asked questions.

"Your in my car, your not getting away that easily." He says, getting in and turning the ignition. 'Damn, thought I had him.' I thought to myself. "How did you know all that? I tell ya, Bender would be impressed." He says as we exit the parking lot.

"Well...I guess is was that Saturday. I started to wonder why Bender was so good at shop. Then I saw him working in a garage a while later an-"

"Wait...Bender...working? OK where was this cause I have to see this."

"I can't really remember. Anyway, I started to look up cars and stuff every time I went to the library and, here we are. Three weeks later and I can tell you almost every upgrade there is out there for this car. I've become sort of a rebel." I say matter-of-fact like.

"Brian what are your grades?"

"All A's and one C." I answer, cringing inwardly at the thought of the elephant from shop.

"Oh right, a real rebel."

"Oh course I am." I said, puffing my chest out manly like.

"Brian, Alfalfa is more of a rebel then you." My chest deflates greatly. I look over at Andy and just stare. He looks so beautiful- I mean Handsome- I mean sexually arousing- I mean down right hot as hell...I need to stop sneaking coffee when mom isn't looking, it does things to me.

Andy's P.O.V.

I look over to see Brian staring at me. "What do I have somethingin my teeth?" I say, despising myself for even uttering the lame cliche.

"Your mouth wasn't even open, so I couldn't even see your teeth." Brian points out. I inwardly kick myself...and again...and again, and again, and then everything is a blur for a second...and then again for good measure.

"Right, well uh...what do you wanna do?" I ask, trying to lead away from my stupid comment.

"What do you mean?" He ask. 'He thought I was going to just take him straight home?' I thought with dismay.

"Well, we don't have to hang out, I can just take you home if that's what you wan-"

"No," He interrupts. "I don't mind if we uh...hang out, you know." He says.

"Cool, then where to?" I say pulling up to a stop light.

"How's about to my place you TWO FACED BASTARD!" I look out my window to see Stacy McLean rushing up to the car.

"Oh shit." I mutter to myself looking straight forward, rolling up the window, hoping the light changes before she-

"GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW!" She yells, pounding on the window. I sigh and start to drive and pull over in the parking lot of the 7-11 Stacy was with her friends at. I get out of the car and am immediately slapped by Stacy.

"Stacy, what did I do?" I ask her.

"Oh please, that bimbo in your car right there and your asking me 'What did I do?'" She says, trying to imitate me, and failing horribly. 'Though she sounds better as a man.' I think sighing. I turn to look at Brian and usher for him to get out of the car.

Brian's P.O.V.

"So what, you gotta call your girl for backup? Well let the bitch come out here then so I can kick her as-...who the fuck are you?" She ask me as I step out of the car.

"Br- My names Brian." I say, clearing my throat.

"Oh...Andy who's he?" She ask Andy, her tone lightening.

"Oh, so what you just think you can go all sweet mode on me and everything is cool? You've insulted me, and more importantly, you've insulted my friend." I blush a little as he points to me and I turn away, not wanting her to see me blush and to try and stay out of their business. "I'm telling you Stace I'm through, I'm done."

"No baby don't be like that." She says trying to kiss Andy on the lips. He turns his head so she only gets cheek. "Your always doing this. You see me with one person, not even touching them, and you get mental, then when it turns out to be a guy or a teacher or something, you try to turn on the charm and kiss up to me like everything is cool. It's not cool. I'm extremely embarrassed and the other person is humiliated, not might be, is, trust me, I've asked them." At this Stacy hangs her head.

"I'm sorry." She says, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"That's not gonna work either. When I yell at you, you always try to butter me up with those eyes, and I fall for it every time," Stacy, thinking he meant, 'I'm falling for it now.', leans up to try to kiss him. This time, he steps away. I chuckle inwardly because it made me happy. Then I ponder why it made me happy. "I'm done with this Stacy. I'm done with me feeling like I'm walking on thin ice, done with you always not trusting me-" Stacy cuts him off.

"But I do trust y-"

"And more importantly," Andy cuts her right back. "More importantly...I'm done with us." He says. I stare at the two for a second and watch as Andy gets back into his car. Stacy looks utterly shocked and then looks at me. I, fearful for my life, jump a little as she looks at me and then get back into the car.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Stacy yells as we drive away.

"Sorry about all that," I look over at Andy. He keeps his eyes on the road but continues to talk. "You didn't need to be there for that. I almost brought you into it." He says. I ponder what he means and then think back to when he was ushering me to get out of the car and when he pointed to me. Then I think about what he said when he pointed and start to blush and I smile. "What is it?" I turn to see him looking at me.

"What did you say?" I ask.

"You were smiling. I wanted to know why."

"Well it's just that...back there you see...you called me...you said I was your friend..." I say and can't help but to smile.

"Oh...well...we are friends...aren't we?" He asked me.

"Um...yeah...I-I guess we are." I say clearing my throat. I smile at him, he smiles back, and I realize he's staring at me. I would've loved this except... "Andy."

"Yeah?" He ask me.

"Your not staring at the road." I say, a little fearful. He grins at me evilly.

Andy's P.O.V.

"You scared?" I ask him. He shakes his head no but I know he is. I step on the gas and start racing down the street.

"Uh...Andy?" Brian says looking back and forth between me and the road.

"What?" I ask nonchalantly. He looks at me and I place my gaze, moving closer to him. He doesn't say anything, or look at the road anymore, he just stares at me, moving closer as well. I try to pull away, end the joke...but I can't. I find myself entranced by his eyes, intoxicated by just the smell of him, enthralled by his sheer presence. I start to move even closer. I'm in dangerous territory now. I'm inches away from his face. I was about to close the gap when I hear sirens. I think that's the sirens in my head and pull away, noticing Brian closed his eyes, as he was opening them to sit back in his seat. I slow down and stop at a stop light. We sit there in silence and I hear the sirens stop. The light changes and before I can drive off, I hear a tap at my window. I look over to see a police officer standing there, sunglasses glinting in the sun. I roll down my window. "Is there a problem officer Grant?" I ask my dad's friend.

"Hey Andy, how's it going? Listen, do you realize how fast you were going?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir." I say, trying to think of ways to get out of this. I smile inwardly, and a little outward, realizing that Mr. Grant was a big, big...BIG wrestling fan. "Did you catch that game last Saturday?" I ask smiling a little more, hoping my plan worked. I look forward and frown a little as he pulls off his sunglasses and glares at me, bending down to look me in the face.

"What did you say boy?" He ask me.

"I uh...I just asked if you caught the game...Saturday- last Saturday...sir." I stutter out. He glares a little more then his facial features lighten and he smiles. "Why yes I did, and might I say that was a damn good performance." I sigh a little then look back over to him.

"You coming to the next one right?" I ask.

"No doubt about it."

"Well I'll have them save a seat for you up front, so you can really get into the action you know?"

"Why thank you Andy. Oh and one more thing." He ushers me closer. I lean out the window a little as he gets right next to my ear and whispers into it, "Stop the stare and drive, you know you stole that from me, and the ladies are not always partial to it." He stands up, puts his sunglasses back on, and walks back to his car. Me and Brian look at each other and then bust up laughing as we drive off.

Grant's P.O.V.

'That boy.' I think to myself walking back to the squad car. 'Sure is a spitting image of his father too.' I look back as he drives off with his lady friend. "She looked alright I guess." I say as I get into the car.

"Hey, who was that guy in the car with Andy?" My partner ask. I look at him and start to say something then stop. I look at the car as it turns a corner and then back at my partner. I look back at the direction the car had gone and then mutter, "Oh shit." to myself.

Brian's P.O.V.

As we drive I think of what just happened. 'I almost kissed him.' I look over to him. 'I wonder if he realizes it too?' He looks at me and then back at the road. "What now?" He ask.

"Nothing, just thinking." I say. We sit in silence as we drive around.

"Oh shit." I look over at Andy.

"What now?" I repeat.

"I forgot I've got to meet with my dad for a workout." I think back to what he told us about his dad that Saturday and almost shock myself with what I say next.

"Fuck him." Andy looks at me like I'd gone mad and smiles at me.

"What did you say?" He ask.

"You heard me, fuck him. Let's go do something." I say. I inwardly kick myself and think as to why I startto sound like Bender. I look over to him and he smiles at me.

"Your right, fuck him." He says. We continue our silence, smiling, heading off to who knows where. Andy drives past a House with a wild party going on and starts to slow down. I look at the house and then curse myself for being so unpopular. "You wanna go inside?" I turn to see Andy looking at me and realize we've come to a stop.

"Um...parties and nerds...don't really mix."

"Your not a nerd-" Andy starts to say. I just cut him off.

"And so what, I'm the most popular kid in school now?" I look away. "You can go in if you want." I stare out the window at the party then hear the engine turn back on. I look at Andy. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm spending time with you, and if you don't wanna go here, then I'm not gonna force you or leave you. Your my friend." I almost cry at that word.

"Thanks Andy." I say. I sit back in my seat and turn my head to the window, not wanting him to see me blush.

"So where to then?" Andy says driving down the street.

"I'm not sure...unless you wanna hang out with my friends." I joke.

"Sure, let's do it." 'Is it possible to be surprised so many times in a day and not suffer a heart attack?' I think as I turn towards Andy.

"What did you say?" I ask him.

"I said let's do it. Let's go hang out with your friends." He answers simply. "Where would I go if we were to do that anyway?" He ask me. I shake myself out of my daze and think of places we could go. As we round a corner I look out to see a very familiar neighborhood.

"Take a left at this corner." I say. He gives me a look and turns at the corner. "Stop up ahead." He looks ahead and then smiles a little as we stop at the arcade. We go inside and Everyone starts to yell their 'hello Brian's' and 'what's up Bri's' when they see me...then go quiet as the see Andy. We move past a few people to the snack counter. "Hey sally." I say as I get up to the counter.

"Oh hey Bri-Bri how's it-OH MY GOSH!" Sally yells seeing Andy, dropping an order. She pulls me closer and away from Andy. Andy looks around and nods his head to a few people who look like they were studying him. He slinks away from them a little. 'He looks so scared, so out of his element, so cute- I thought I'd be decaffeinated by now?' I think as Sally glares at me. "What were you thinking leading him here? Now him and his friends are gonna torment us every day."

"You don't understand, it's just him." She looks at him and then back at me then him again and then a look of pure excitement grows on her face.

"It's him isn't it."

"Shut up." I say glaring.

"Oh I am so gonna tell him." I grab her and pull her back.

"Please don't. Look, he's just hanging out with me for a bit, not like best friends or anything, and besides, I don't even know if I like him like that." She looks at him, more like his ass, and then back at me.

"Honey, I don't even know him and I like him like that. I also like him shirtless, pants less, nude, in a tube, covered in chocolate, on top, on bottom-"

"Shut up already, I get it, he's freaking hot." I say laughing a little.

"Whatever, just order and go play 'Bang-Me-Man' I mean 'PAC-MAN'." She says walking back to another costumer, winking at me. I shake my head and walk over to Andy who looks like a scared little boy.

Andy's P.O.V.

"Why do they keep staring at me?" I ask Brian when he comes back over to me.

"This is more like the unpopular zone. So when they see someone popular grace their presence, they tend to get a little over dramatic." He says as he goes over to a pinball machine. The crowd starts to move again, people going back to their games and conversations, though all conversations, and most eyes, were on me.

"So, want something to eat?" I ask.

"Sure, what will it be?" I shake my head.

"My treat, what do you want?" He blushes a little.

"Alright, um...nachos, they have the best nachos in this town, and quite possibly the world." He says nodding as if to say, 'This is fact, not fiction.' We laugh and I walk over to the counter to order.

"Hello, uh 1 nachos, 4 hot dogs, 3 fries, 3 onion rings, and 2 sodas, one orange, the other...what does he drink?" I almost turn around to call out to Brian when the girl at the counter stops me.

"Cola. He drinks Coca-cola. And he doesn't like fries or hot dogs." She says.

"I kinda figured that, but only the nachos and the drink were for him." I say. She goes wide eyed and then chuckles nervously before turning to get the drinks, saying something that sounded like, 'Hot damn he's fat' under her breath. "I'm not fat, just...muscly." I say. She hands me the drinks.

"8.79 and the rest of your order will be up in about 2 minutes." I hand her the money and take the drinks back to Brian.

"Here, I got you a pop." He turns to me, losing, and grabs the drink.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I only drink-"

"Cola, I know, the girl at the counter told me." I said. He smiles and we go sit down in a booth.

"So this is where you hang out?" I ask him.

"Pretty much, there are other places, but this was the closest and I figured that being a teenage male, you'd like video games."

"Your calculations were correct." I joke. Immediately everyone in the room stared at me wide eyed. "What did I say?" I ask.

"That's a saying from this TV show everyone here watches. Their shocked that you'd say something like that and are probably waiting eagerly to find out if you watch the show too or not. Star Ocean(A/N: Don't own...I'm feeling depressed by the stuff I don't own...;-;), you ever heard of it?"

"Um...no." At that everyone looks away, down trodden looks about their faces. "Sorry." I say to the crowd. Brian giggles. "Think that's funny do you?" I reach over and start to tickle him. He tells me to stop...but I don't. Next thing I know, I do, though I wish I hadn't. I, unbeknown to me, had moved closer to tickle him, and when he looked up at me, we were inches apart. We looked into each others eyes and leaned in Clo-

"ORDER'S UP BRIAN!" We pull away and Brian gets up to get the food.

Brian's P.O.V.

I smile at him then turn and glare at Sally. "I hate you." I say grabbing the nachos and hot dog.

"Um babe, first off, you love me and you know it. Second, the whole tray's yours." I look down at the tray and almost curse. "Hot damn he's fat." Then I do curse.

"How many times do I have to say it, I'm muscly." I jump at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know you were standing there." I say lamely. Sally snorts and I glare at her.

"I figured you'd need help with the food." He grabs the tray with one hand and ushers me back to the table.

"Thanks." I say. As were walking back I look back to see Sally making Kissee faces at us. I get into a silent argument with her over manners and how not to act in an arcade which she PROUDLY tells me to shove it, then begins to profusely name places to shove it, my face contracting into shock as Andy's ass comes up on the list, and a number of other places on his body, and mine. When we finally reach the table and sit down, I make a, 'Cut it' motion with my hands and sit down next to Andy, smiling. Andy smiles back, oblivious to the conversation.

"So what were you two saying about my ass?" Or so I thought.

"What?" 'Note to self: Talk quieter in silent arguments so they'll actually be...silent.' I think.

"Well I didn't hear the whole thing, just bit's and pieces, but at one point you said, and I quote, 'Why his ass-oh your sick.', end quote." I look back at Sally and mouth 'he heard us'. She goes wide eyed and sinks behind the counter, a customer bending over to counter to follow her down, wondering what the problem was. I smile at Andy and he smiles a mock smile at me before we start to dig in. About 10 minutes later were done and we go to play a few games. When we stop about and hour later, we leave out, waving good bye to people, some new friends for Andy because he got the new high score on PAC-MAN. "Well it's getting dark. Should I take you home now?" He asks me. I look at my watch and see it's already going on 6:50.

"Yeah probably." We drive off and I give him directions to my house. When we get to my house, he gets out to walk me to the door.

Andy's P.O.V.

As we climb his walk way towards his house, I think about the days events. 'I can't believe I've spent the whole day with him. I've never done that with my friends. Not like this. Doing just stuff, regular teenage stuff. With my friends it's all, 'let's grab a beer and work out'. I don't even know if my friends have friends, outside of our little crew.' We get to his front door and we look at each other. "Well, good night." I say.

"Yeah...um...good night." We weren't really sure how to do this since it wasn't a date or anything. 'Or was it?' I think. 'I did the stare and drive, paid for food and drink, paid for the entertainment, drove, walked him to his door. OH MY GOD IT'S A DATE!' I thought. My heart starts to pound and my palms start to get sweaty. Brian reaches for the handle and as he touches it, my hand goes over his. He looks up at me. I look at him and step closer, my hand staying joined with his, even as he let's go of the handle. He step's closer to me and we start to lean in closer...closer...closer...so close I can smell his breath, they still smell of nachos. 'Why does that turn me on?' I think as we lean in, closing our eyes. (A/N: Hate to do this but...this isn't gonna be a one shot.) At that moment Brian's front door opens and we jump apart.

"Brian what are you doing out here? You should have been home hours ago, I almost called the police. Who are you?" Brian's mother asked, finally noticing I was there.

"My names Andrew." I say holding out my hand. She looks at it as if it's diseased and nods to me. "Right, anyway, Brian get in here, I know you don't think your getting away with not studying, don't want another 'F' now do we?" I wanted to knock her block off at that.

"No mom, we don't. Andy I'll see you later OK?"

"Sure, maybe we can hang out again, tomorrow?" I ask hopeful.

"Sure...sounds like fun." He waves good bye and I wave, his mom slamming the door in my face as soon as Brian was inside the house. I walk back to my car and think back to what almost happened on his door step.

"I swear, I am never turning you off again, I make some pretty stupid decisions without you." I say tapping my noggin.

Brian's P.O.V.

As the car pulls off I slink into my chair and turn on my computer. I start to think of how the day turned out. 'What would've happened if I went to that party?...Would his friends treated me how my friends treated him? And then there's that,' I think as I start to think back even earlier to the stare and drive and then to the booth and then at my front door. 'What would've happened if we weren't interrupted? Would we have kissed? Would I have liked it?' I open the word doc. and start to finish what I was typing this morning. 'Why does he make me feel this way...There's only one reason. One reason as to why he makes my stomach flutter every time I see him. One reason why I can't wait to see him again. One reason why I love the way his car smells and hope that it rubs off on me. One reason why I hope he rubs off on me . One reason why his lips entice me, filling me with excitement when I see him speak, see him eat, even watch him breath. One reason why I wish those three moments weren't interrupted...' I stand up and start to computer shut down sequence. I go over and lay down in my bed and think about what I had just wrote. What was still flashing on the screen as I started to drift off to sleep. What I would surely dream about. Just 6 teeny, tiny, little words.

'One Reason...Because I Love him...'

* * *

And were clear. Good show everyone, cut and print, beautiful...now...shall we get started on the next chapter? (Everyone stares like he's crazy, then goes on break) Guess not...for now anyway...(plotting)...


	2. Another Ride

Title: Friends

Summery: Brian and Andy meet up about three weeks after that fateful Saturday. They start to hang out and become friends. Is there a chance that they could become more then friends? Rated for language and quite possibly for sexual situations pending release of later chapters.

Couple:Brian/Andy (Slash: When a boy and a boy love each others bodies very much...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Breakfast Club(Wish I did). This story doesn't even belong to me, it belongs to my twisted alter ego Icy, thought and given life by, so I'm a let him take over now.

Ice's A/N: New things happening with this story. The alternate chapters will be posted in a different story called 'Enemy', and it'll still have happy ending, just take a different route to get there. They lead off so much for the alternates, so we'll just keep having them careen while this stays on the same track, ok?

* * *

Ch. 2: 'Another Ride'

Brian's P.O.V.

'Andy?' I think to myself. I stare at the figure before me as I adjust my eyes. "Why are you in my room?" I ask him.

"Mom says to get up, it's Tuesday so after school you need to get home right away cause she has to stay at the-"

"Alright Morgan I'm up. Get out of my room so I can get dressed." She shrugs and leaves out. I sit up in my bed and wipe my eyes. I look at my computer and think back to the day before and smile a little as I get up and start to get dressed. When I'm fully dressed, I come down stairs and sit at the kitchen table as my mom hands me a plate full of pancakes.

"What took you so long? Your not about to mess with that perfect attendance." My mom says, leaving out to get ready to take us.

"Who was that boy you were talking to last night?" My head snaps in my sisters direction.

"What?" I ask dumbfounded.

"The boy you were talking to, who was he, were you guys on a date?" I can feel my cheeks burn as I stand up, not really hungry anymore, and going to grab my bookbag out of my room.

"BRIAN COME HERE!" I hear my dad yell almost seconds before the doorbell rings.

"COMING!" I yell back, simultaneously thinking, 'now who could that be?' I go downstairs and for the second time that morning, I feel my cheeks start to burn. I freeze as I see my dad let Andy in.

Andy's P.O.V.

"Hey." Brian says to me.

"Hey." I say back.

"What, um...what are you doing here?" He ask, a look of utter embaressment and dumbfoundity on his face. 'I wonder if dumbfoundity is a real word? I'll ask Brian later.' I think to myself.

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school. I mean we don't have to if you don't want to, but if you do then...I'm here." I finish lamely. 'I'm suposed to be the coolest guy in school?' I think to myself, mentally kicking myself for not thinking of something, ANYthing, better to say.

"Sure, I'm cool with that." Brian says.

"Cool...um...let's go then." I say turning around to leave out.

"Who was at the-...oh...you again." I mentally add Brian's mom to my list of people to go after first if I ever go crazy, buy an uzi, and climb a clock tower.

"Hello ma'am." I say offering my hand to the wench.

"Good day. Brian we've got to go, come on." His mom says, staring at my hand as she says good day then turns to face Brian the rest of the while she spoke.

"Actually...I'm gonna hitch a ride with Andrew..." Everyone stared at him shocked. I couldn't believe my ears, and obviously his parents couldn't either. His sister came into the room and, looking at us, turned to Brian and made this weird face.

"Why are mommy, daddy, and your friend staring at you?" She asked, her voice somewhat garbled as she tried to keep her face fit perfectly to the shape it was in, mouth included.

"Um, no reason. Brian...I'll see you when I get home..." His mom stuttered out before leaving, ushering his little sister with her.

"Nice to meet you Andrew." Brian's dad said to me.

"You to sir." I reply politely. His father stares at us for a minute before going into the hall and turning down it, sneaking one last look at us as he went. "Well we'd better get going." I say. I turn to see Brian up close to me. We stare at each other and memories of the other day come flooding back to me. I start to lean in, closing my eyes slowly with each inch. My eyes are fully closed and my lips are pursed. I lean the rest of the way and...nothing. I open my eyes to see Brian is no longer standing in front of me. I look around before spotting him by the door.

"Come on, were gonna be late." He says, leaving out. I follow like some sort of obidient puppy. We get into my car and I start her up as he rumages around in his back pack for something.

"What are you looking for?" I ask. He ignores me and continues to search. As I pull off, he pulls out a bottle of water, holding it up like it was the holy grail, then, realizing it wasn't what he was looking for, flung it into the backseat and continued his search. 'He's so cute when he-I swear, who ever keeps activating this side of my brain is fired.' I think as I try to find the switchboard in my brain to turn it off.

"Ha, got it." Brian says out loud. I look over to see what he was searching for. I stare at him like he was an exscapee from the loony bin.

Brian's P.O.V.

'I knew I had it.' I think to myself as I pull out a book.

"The outsiders?" Andy asked disbelieving. "That's what you were searching for? A book, 'The Outsiders' no less?" I look over at him, semi-hurt.

"What's wrong with 'The Outsiders'?" I ask.

"For one, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Two-Bit...what type of names are those? Then, there's the intense homoerotic air around almost everyone in the book-"

"Excuse me? So your telling me Steve is gay?" I say, a little angry.

"Duh, he's with Soda. Darry's with Dallas who wants Johnny, who wants Pony, who wants Johnny as well and is also wanted by Two-bit." I stare at him disbelieving then start to think of anyone else to use as a defense.

"And what about Cherry? Did Pony not have the hot's for her?" I ask, seeing what defense he could pull up against such hard evidence.

"Oh please, Pony only went because he was horny and he got tired of waiting for Johnny to come out, and as for Cherry, she was a major lesbo. She was either curious when she was with Pony, or she thought he was a girl. I'd go with the later." I stare at him for a moment. He looks over at me and we share the same thought as we break out laughing.

"Well, you learn something new everydy huh?" I ask jokingly. He nod's his head, still chuckling a little. We drive the rest of the way in silence, save for the radio. When we get to the school, he parks right out front the entrance. "Um Andy...can you park around back or something?" I ask, hesitant to get out of the car.

"Why? Both out lockers are right up front here."

"Uh...nevermind." I say. He ushers me out of the car and immediately after I step out, the entrance goes deathly silent.

Andy's P.O.V.

'I am such an idiot.' I think to myself, realising, too late, why Brian wanted to park around back. My friends had started to make their way over to me. One of them was holding a roll of tape. Brian made a squeaking sound and looked like he wasnted to dive back in the car, pull a houdini and dissappear.

"Hey Andy, this nerd bothering you?" Matt asked me. He was joined by Eric, his twin brother Martin, and Steve, Steve being the one with the tape, and also being the one to start unraveling it.

"No it's fine, no problem's here." I quickly say. My friends look at me like I'd gone crazy.

"Andy, are you feeling ok? Your not sick are you?" Eric asked. I chuckle a little.

"No, no. I'm just fine. Actually, I'd like you to meet my friend, Brian." This time, my friends looked at me like they wanted to kill me.

"Your not serious are you?" Martin asked. "Yes I am, compleately." I say with the utmost seriousness in my voice. They stare at Brian, Brian staring back, shivering slightly at the height- as well as weight, muscle, bone mass, etc.- advantage they had over him. Eric just shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. Let's go, I need to get to U.S. History to copy Trina's homework." Eric wasn't much for confrontation during school hours unless it was a wrestling practice. Martin and Matt on the other hand lived for hurting anyone, anywhere, anytime, anyway, and in anyplace on their body...ANY.

"So, Brian huh?" Matt asked Brian, circling like a cheetah or a tiger stalking it's prey.

"Y-ye-yeah." Brian stuttered out. Martin walked up to him and before he could do anything, Steve pulled him away.

"Come on, we can wail on someone else later, Eric's right though, we need to go." Steve was my best friend. Well, aside from Brian. We've known each other since first grade, lived next door to each other since for even longer, and we talked about everything. There were no secret's between us. Which is why when he gave me a look that said, 'We need to talk about this.', nodding his head toward Brian. I gave him a look that said, 'Naw ya think?'. He just glared then grinned at me, pushing the twins away from us. Brian gives a silent thanks to Steve and Steve, hesitant at first, smiles back and nods a your welcome his way. After they leave, me and Brian make our way to the school.

"Your friends seem nice." Brian says.

"Shut up." I say, knowing the scarcasm, even though his voice almost never changes tones.

"What class do you have first?" He ask.

"Physics, you?"

"Same, though I have a different teacher."

"Cool, well I guess I'll see you later then." I turn to give him a high five only to see him already up the steps and going into the door.

"Man he needs to be on the track team." I say to myself. I start to walk up the steps and then, wanting a piece of gum, I reach into my pocket to get one from the packet I'd opened before I picked Brian up...only to find it was gone.

"Thanks." I look up to see my gum being shoved into my face. 'I know that voice.' I think looking at who the voice belonged to. 'I know that face.'

Brian's P.O.V.

I see Andy turning towards me and I see how close we are. Like this morning, I freak, thinking he's gonna kiss me and make a run for it. When I get to the door- I really need to be on the track team- I stand there, just looking around the hall. I turn to see if Andy was coming only to see someone swipe his gum from his pocket without him knowing. I was about to go out and repremend them until I saw who it was. 'Well, guess that dreams down the toilet.' I think as I think about the other day and then Watch as Allison and Andy hug. I walk off towards my locker and see Clair again. I don't know what came over me, but I walked up in front of her and her friends.

"Eww, what do you want freak?" One girl asked me.

"Clair, you know Andy just picked me up for school right.

"Yeah in your dreams weirdo. You are so not that popu-"

"Shut up." I turn away from the girl, as well do her friends, and we all look at Clair.

"What?" The girls asked.

"You don't talk to him like that got it? This is...my friend." I stare shocked at Clair. Just as her friend was about to blow her gasket, Bender comes over.

"Mine too, so unless you jailbaits wanna know what it's like in the back seat of a chevy on a saturday night, stay away from him." Clair and me laugh as her 'Friends' squeal and run off.

"Thanks you guys." I say to the two.

"Don't mention it Brainiac." Bender says, placing an arm around Clair. Clair rolls out from under his arm.

"In your dreams." She says, walking off. Bender shrugs to me and walks after her. I smile and roll my eyes at them as they get into a spat about Bender patting her butt, then I go off to class.

Andy's P.O.V.

"Allison?" I ask no one in paticular.

"Yeah, who else?" She says, rummaging around in her bag. I smile as she reminds me of Brian. 'Why is he on my mind now?' I ask myself thoughtfully.

"When did you steal that anyway?" I ask, pointing to the gum I hadn't taken back.

"Oh about ten years ago." She joked, chuckling a little which made her hair bob and show her other eye for a split second. A split second was all I needed.

"Who was it?" I ask, my tone dropping.

"I gotta go." She says, closing her bag and tossing my gum at me. I make a grab for it and when I look up from catching it, she's already inside the building. 'Who would do that to her?' I think, worried about the black eye she had. I hear the bell ring, signaling the start of first period. 'Well, it's not like I've never been late before.' I think, walking inside. I go to my locker and get my physics book out of it and freeze when I see Vernon staring me in the face.

"Hello Vernon sir." I say, avoiding eye-contact.

"Why aren't you in class Clark?" He asks, bending down to look me in the eyes.

"I was just heading there sir, I just forgot my book is all. No point in being in class if your not prepared right?" I swear I heard the mans heart flutter as he ushered me off to my class. I grinned slightly as I walked off. "Sucker." I say under my breath.

* * *

That's all for now...(Glares at workers)...lazy bums...(is beemed in the side of the head with a bagel.)...Seriously?...a bagel, that's all you've go- I'm sorr-(Cut off by lawn chairs crashing down on him)...until next time...(plots...then faints)...


	3. For Your Amusement

**Title: Friends**

**Summery: Brian and Andy meet up about three weeks after that fateful Saturday. They start to hang out and become friends. Is there a chance that they could become more then friends? Rated for language and quite possibly for sexual situations pending release of later chapters.**

**Couple:Brian/Andy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Breakfast Club(Wish I did). This story doesn't even belong to me, it belongs to my twisted alter ego Icy, thought and given life by, so I'm a let him take over now.**

**Ice's A/N: Alright, I know that the few people who actually read this story are going to hate me for this, but....I have an alternate for this chapter as well. It's like this chapter is the next chapter after the original, and the one I'll post after this is what comes from the altered chap., so it'll be a regular storyline, and then a Altered storyline......well.....for a little while.....around the end of both chapters.....they fuse back together....in a way....^_^U....I confused myself just writing these, so if you get confused, just review/email me and I'll try to help you with the parts that didn't make sense...^_^U....oh, and another note...I just wanted Bender to kiss someone in this chapter itself, original and Altered versions, so....yeah....don't hate me please....and now on with the original chap...**

**Ch 3: 'For your Amusement'**

"Yo sporto." I turn to see Bender standing by the bathroom. "What did I tell you about calling me sporto?" I ask, walking forward menacingly. "Hey back off jock-head." I look to see two of Bender's friends come up. "Hey, don't talk like that to him." They look at Bender like he's crazy as we shake hands. "You still in detention?" "Oh please, I gave that up a long time ago. Now I'm more into good grades and following rules." He says sarcastically, pulling out a cigarette. "Ha, ha, ha. Funny." I say swiping the cigarette he just lit from him and taking a drag. "You asshole." He says swiping it back and taking a drag of his own. "I wasn't done with that." I say, swiping it back and taking another drag. "I hadn't even started on it. And it was mine to begin with." He says swiping it back. We did this for about a good 3 minutes, not bothering to block the others hand from taking the cigarette. "Whatever, I gotta go. Class and such." I say, letting John snatch the cigarette away for the last time. "Whatever. Later Andy." I look back and he's already walking off down the hall. "Later John." He looks back and glares. "ASSHOLE!!!" He yells down the hall. I chuckle, already walking off.

Brian's P.O.V.

"Mr. Johnson, mind telling us why you want to stare out the classroom window all day instead of pay attention to class?" 'Because I already know more then half the stuff you THINK you're teaching.' I think to myself. "WHAT?!?!" I look at Ms. Talbert and see the snickering faces of the students. "Oh, sorry ma'am. I didn't really mean-" "Principals......._now_." She said with a deathly calm that made me, as well as half the class, pick up our books, and rush towards the door. "JUST....him." She said pointing to me. I was already out the class, down the hall, and walking into the office before the other students turned to look at who she was pointing too. Alright I wasn't that far, but I knew I'd sign up for the track team after school today. "Sorry." I say bumping into someone. "No problem." I freeze as I hear the voice. I turn to see Andy standing in front of me. "Oh....hey." I say to him. "Why are you out in the halls, you don't wanna be in class either? I find that hard to believe, unless Bender is getting to you." "I wanna be in class, but I got thrown out." "Wow, Bender is getting to you." He says. I lightly punch him in the arm. He flinches and I look at him and then my hand, shocked at my own strength. "I was kidding." He says. "Oh." I say simply, look down at the ground. "You are such a kid." Andy says. I look at him and he's walking off down the hall. I follow Andy diligently until we reach the doors to the front of the school.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "I don't have practice today, and I already know we have no homework in my classes, so I'm ditching today." He said. He opens the door and turns to look at me. "You coming?" I look at him and wonder what I should do. I contemplate weather or not I should go with him. I weigh all the possibilities of me getting in trouble, the possibilities of my mom and dad killing me, the possibilities of me being homeless and expelled by next week. Then I contemplate the possibility of Andy and me finishing what we started yesterday and this morning, and I look at him and smile. "What are we waiting for?" I ask. He just shakes his head and chuckles to himself. I distinctly heard the words, "Definitely getting to him..." Muttered under his breath, but I didn't say anything. We leave out and walk towards his car, silent. When we reach his Trans Am, I look towards the school recomptemplating, then I just let my thoughts drift to Andy for 1 millisecond to long and I hop in the car with him. "So where are we going today?" He ask me. "Well.....I chose last time, so why don't you choose this time?" He thinks for a second and then this weird gleam comes over his face. Sort of an evilness to it; Giddy and child like, but with a grin that would make Chucky proud. "What did you decide on?" I ask. He looks over at me and just stares. "Andy what are you- please stop that, I don't wanna get pulled over again." I say noticing him speed up. He slows back down and looks back towards the road. "You'll see, don't worry." He says. I look out the window and wonder why in the world I got in the car with him.....and then I remember who the him is and smile.

Andy's P.O.V.

I look over to Brian to wake him up, but I stop and look at the serene look on his face. I almost didn't wake him. He reminded me of an angel, or what I'd seen of them in old books and art work. I sigh and notice our destination in the distance. "Were almost there." I saw after what seems like days but is really only a couple of seconds. Brian wakes up from his sleep and looks around. He reminds me of a child with the dazed look on his face. 'It's so cut- I know I said I'd never turn you off again, but seriously, the factory is about to be shut down.' I think as my brain keeps drifting into impure thoughts about Brian. "Where are we?" He asks. He looks out the window and, jumping, noticeably, he turns to me, wide eyed and staring at me with pure terror in his eyes. "Andy....please tell me were passing that up." I shake my head no and he groans, putting his face in his hands. I hear what sounded like, "I am so not getting out of this car." but it was muffled by his hands. I pull into the parking lot and finally find a good parking spot near the entrance. "Come on, out we go." I say. I open my door and then look back to see Brian making no move what so ever. I think of what I can do to torture him into getting out. I grin as I think of the joy I get out of my idea as well. "Time to go." I say. "I'm not going any- what are you doing?" He says as I close my door. I get up a little in my seat and turn towards him. I start to crawl over to his side and open his door, making sure my hand was on the seat between his legs. 'Oh the joy I get. So close, yet so far.' I think sarcastically at the irony of the moment and the statement.

"Andy, look I just don't wanna go- OK I'm out." He says rushing out the car. "I wasn't actually gonna sit on you." I say getting out. He holds his hand to his chest, breathing heavily. 'Did I really sit on him and squash him?' I think, then mentally kick myself for the impure thoughts that one statement made. "Andy, why here? I mean I know that I said you could pick, but-" "It's fine." I say, cutting him off. "You don't have to get on any of them if you don't want to." He sighs a sigh of relief and I grin, unbeknown to him, knowing he's getting on every one I get on, and that would be all of them. We get to the counter and I get two tickets. "Let's go." I say ushering him inside. I look around and then grab hold of him and drag him towards 1 with a semi-small line. "Andy...where are we going? I thought you said I didn't have to. Did you lie? Please tell me you didn't lie. I don't like to be lied to, it hurts my feelings. Please tell me you didn't intend on doing this to hurt my feelings, cause that would be cruel." I was this close to just turning on him and hugging him, telling him I'd never hurt him intentionally and that I would forever make sure that his feeling stayed....un...hurt......yeah. Anyway, I said almost. We get in line as the car pulls up. "NEXT GROUP!!" The man yelled into the line, I drag him to the front car, pushing a group of 10-12 year olds outta the way. "Andy, why are you torturing me like this?" He says as I snap him in. The car starts to move once every ones in and starts to go up.

"Oh...my.....I'm sorry for never cleaning my room right when my mom told me to," I look over to see Brian placing his hands together. "I'm sorry for biting my cousin when I was 5...and 9.........and again when I was 13," I almost start laughing my head off at that, but I just silently chuckle to myself. "I'm sorry for telling my teacher that I hated his class and then made fun of his wig behind his back with my friends......" "Is that It?" I ask him. "Shh I'm thinking." He says, fear in his voice. He looks towards the sky pondering, and, somehow noticing it getting closer, he seemed to remember something. "Oh yeah, and I'm sorry for telling my friend she had a fat AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Brian yells as the Rollercoater finally plunges. I start laughing as Brian clutches the handle and screams even more. I'd never heard this much of his voice before. 'Then again, I don't think anyone has.' I think to myself. As we come to the final drop on the coaster, it stops. "Andy, what's going on?" He asks. The track in front of us splits and something starts to rise outta the ground. "Were one of the 100th groups?" I ask myself. "What, were what? What does that mean? What ride are we even on?" "The Reaper." The look of fright in his eyes told me he realised what was about to happen. The reaper was a widely known coaster. Every 100th group that got on, they'd pull out an extra loop at the end of the coaster, except the car didn't run on electricity then, it was dragged down the drop and then sorta sling shot ed into the loop.

"Andy.....I hate you." He says and the car starts to get dragged. He tries to contain his yell as we speed up, but once were sling shot ed, he let's out the loudest yell he's made, even louder then the 11 year old girls behind me combined. As we go up through the loop, his yell almost turns into a sort of screech. Then, I realise, it's not him that's screeching. "ANDY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" Brian yells at me. The coaster, for some reason, stops upside down on the loop. "Brian just calm down." I tell him. Truth is, if he wasn't screaming, I would. I was afraid of heights. I can get on a rollercoaster, cause when we get up high, I can tell myself, 'It'll keep going, it wont stop, this is all planned out.' THIS, however, wasn't planned, it wasn't supposed to stop, and seeing barf fall from 1 of the kids in 1 of the cars behind us was not helping the situation. The car jerks and everyone, and I mean EVERY one, screams. "Andy, I know that were probably gonna die now, so I wanna get this out before we do. You've become one of my best friends and I really really like hanging out with you. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I Lo-" The car starts to go and were pulled down the loop. "You know what, never mind." He says quickly. Once were back into the gate, the man operating the ride apologizes to us and hands us all free passes for our next ride on that coaster. We get out and walk over to where the concession stands are. "You alright?" I ask him. "I'm fine." He says. We walk for a couple of feet and then he stops me, holding up a finger as if to say, 'Wait one second.', then runs to a nearby garbage can and pukes his guts out.

I walk over and rub his back and feel a little sorry for dragging him on the ride. "You wanna get on another one?" At this, he throws me a death glare and continues to hurl his breakfast up. "Come on, let's go sit down somewhere." I say, leading him to a seat near a garbage can. "You alright?" I ask again. "Yeah, well now anyway." He answers. "I would ask if you were hungry, but I'd guess not." I say. "You, my good sir, would guess correctly." He says laying his head down. I look around at more rides, slower and/or shorter. Low ones as well, but more for my sake. Seeing none, I look around for something Else to do and see the carnival games. "Come on." I say tapping his shoulder. He looks up, and I almost wanna cuddle him at the dazed look on his face. Almost I said. We walk over to look at some of the games and I notice him eyeing one with particular interest. "You like that game?" I ask him. "Huh?...Oh...kinda." He says, looking embarrassed I caught him. "Let's go play then." I say to him. He looks at me like Christmas came early. I pay the man at the counter and he hands me a bucket of baseballs. "Step right up. Who can do it? You, my good sir? You are gonna have a tough time with this game. Knock down 5, win a prize, 4 to 1 and you sir are done. Alright then, come on, you can do it. It's fairly easy, there's nothing to it." The man ducked as the baseball came spiraling towards his head. "Jeez, no need to get touchy." He said, stepping to the side of the counter, out of my pitching range....unless I turned. Which I almost did, that is until Brian placed a hand on my arm and told me to calm down. I smiled down at the touch and then pitched the balls I had.

He was right, It was fairly easy. I knocked down 4 and the 5th, which I knew was glued to the table thanks to the 'Great Book of Cheating Carnival Games' my brother got for me last Christmas, I pitched at the base of the bottle and it shattered. "How did yo....I'll kill that author." The man at the counter said as I just beamed, waiting to pick out my prize. "Well whatever, what'll it be kid?" He asked. I saw this really cool football that was signed by one of the most famous football players of all time. I look at the man and I'm about to tell him to give me the football, but I see Brian out of the corner of my eye. "What do you want?" I ask him. He turns away from the corner he was staring at, hoping I hadn't noticed, but I think he knew I had. "Nothing, it's fine. You won, so it's your prize." He says. He makes the mistake of looking back at the corner and I see the stuffed Bear that's sitting there with the name 'Andy' written on a heart it's holding. "The bear please." I tell the man. "What?" Brian and the man ask in perfect synchronization. "The bear." I stated simply. The man shrugs and picks up the bear and hands it to me. I take it and hand it to Brian. "Um...thanks..." He says. "Don't mention it." I say as if I just gave him the notes to some test we were gonna have. "Come on." I said, ushering him back towards the carnival rides. He, reluctantly, followed, hugging the bear to his chest when he thought I wasn't looking, and hanging it to his side when he thought I was. "It's getting late. What do we do now?" I asked Brian. I turn to see he isn't even listening. He's just staring at 1 of the rides intently.

Brian's P.O.V.

I really hate rollercoasters, but the regular rides, like the Big Drop and the Water Slide, and the Kidd rides, like the Tea Cups and the Merry-Go-Round, I have no problem with. So when I saw the 1 ride that's said to be the next best romantic thing to the 'Tunnel-of-Love', I was in complete and total awe. "Hey Andy?" I said to the air. "Brian look, Bumper cars. Let's go." I turn, noticing the fear in Andy's voice and when I see him staring at the ride I was looking at, I started to grin. 'He's afraid of heights isn't he? That's why his voice was a little panicked when we got stuck.' I grinned, thinking of the many ways I could use this to my advantage. "Why can't we get on that one? I thought you came here for the rides?" I asked him. I gave him my best Fluffy Bunny look(1). "Um.....huh....fine, let's go." He said. I grinned cheesily. "Thanks." I said dragging him towards the ride. "One second." I told him. I went over to the man who was working the ride and slipped him a $10. "Ok we can go." I said when I got back to Andy. "What was that about?" He asked me as soon as I walked over. "Oh, he's just a friend of my fathers. I wanted to say hello." I said. 'If he buys this I will be forced to jump head first into the carriage to prevent jumping him in all his clueless cuteness.' "Oh, ok. Well let's get on- are you alright?" He and three others ask me. "I'm fine." I say from my upside down position in the carriage. As the door closes and the ride begins, we rise higher and higher. I look out the window at the lake and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The sun is setting, exactly half showing, and the other half under the horizon of the lake, which gives a brilliant shine from the light beams from the sun. Birds are flying past the sun, boaters are going around in their pedal boats, and I'm almost in tears as I see a faint sign of a rainbow. "It's beautiful." I say. "Yes you are."

"What?" I turn towards Andy. "What what?" He ask. "I said, 'It's beautiful.', and then..." "Then what?" "You said, 'YOUR beautiful'..." Andy looks at me for a moment and then realization hits him. "I...I didn't...I mean I may have said that but....it's just.." I stare at him as he thinks of words to say. I lean over, about to tell him it's ok, he doesn't have to say anything, but our eyes meet and we both freeze. I keep leaning, Andy backing up against the carriage. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I keep leaning towards him, towards his face, towards his li-And were not moving. I look out the window as the ride stops. "Brian.......what's going on?" He ask. I smile as I think on my original plan. "I'm not sure. The ride was supposed to keep going and-are you alright?" I ask as I see Andy start to hyperventilate. "I'm fine." He says shakily. "Look, it's fine, we'll be down in no time. For now, let's just make the most of our time up here." I wiggle my eyebrows cheesily in the hopes of calming him down. "Wait a minute......the guy who runs the ride...you don't really know him do you?" I turn towards the window. You know were really high, what if this thing fell." I say trying to torture him away from the subject. "Oh no you don't." I turn to see him leaning closer to me. "You wanted me all alone up here didn't you?" He says in a voice so seductive that I almost ripped my clothes off and told him to ravish me right then and there. We were about 4 stories high, the only ones who would see us are pigeons and low flying airplanes.

"No, that's not it." I say. "I don't believe you." He says leaning closer. It's then that I realise that I'm lying down and he's on top of me, leaning over me. "Um Andy, can you move?" His knee began to press into a VERY inappropriate spot. "Um........yeah...." He says. He doesn't move, unless you count leaning down towards me a movement. I didn't. It was more so as if I was looking into a camera at someone lying down and I was leaning in with it. I almost cry when I see me pull away with the camera. "Were moving again." He states simply. "What?" I ask dazed. I look out the window and, sure enough, the car is moving again and we start to make our decent. "Um, Andy...?" I let the question hang in the air. "Huh? Oh, sorry." He says getting off of me and my private quarters. As the car is about to reach the bottom, a thought crosses into my head. 'Did I really just do that? Was I seriously flirting with Andy? Not only that.....did I actually want him to STAY on top of me?' I look over at him and wonder what he's thinking.

Andy's P.O.V.

'I really was flirting with him just now wasn't I?(2)' I ask, among other things, myself. "So, what now?" I ask as the car reaches the bottom and the doors are opened. "No idea." He replies. "Did you two have fun?" The man ask. We look at each other and then turn away, blushing. "I'll take that as a yes." He says letting the next couple on our car as we leave. "Well.....that was awkward." I say. "Extremely." He agrees. "So....Hungry?" I ask. He nods and we head towards the concession stand and I order us both a drink and a hot dog each. "Now about our plans after this-" "They will include an orgy with lot's of groping and thrusting." I turn shocked towards the new voice and Brian tries not to choke on his drink. "Calm down, you'll be the first person in history to drown from a cola." I hear a second voice say. I glare at Bender before turning to greet the second person, wondering how they maneuvered around me without me seeing them. "Oh, hey Allison." I say to her. "Hey Andy." She says, Brian, still coughing slightly, forgotten. "How have you been?" I ask her. She just shrugs and turns back to check on Brian. As she turns, her hair falls from around her face bit and I see a bruise on her eye. "Who did that to you?" I ask, anger rising in my voice. "What? Oh-YIKES...um......are you okay?" Brian ask her after going through more emotions and facial features then a stage actor.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She says. Before I can continue with my questioning, Bender comes over and grabs my private. "Hey there Sporto, how they hanging?" He asks me. "Bender, do you mind telling me why your clutching me in such an inappropriate fashion?" I ask him. "I will tell you, my good friend, as soon as you mind telling me why your not pulling away from me while I'm clutching you in such an inappropriate fashion." He turns and winks at Brian. "Enjoying the show?" He asks him. "Um...I uh....well........Allison?" He asks her. She's already walking toward the parking lot. "I'm that way." Brian says and rushes after her. "So, we letting the girls talk huh?" I look at Bender and wonder what he means before glaring at him. "Shut up." "Hey it was only a joke. So, when are you gonna tell him?" He ask. I looked over shocked. "What are you talking about?" I ask him. "You've got the hots for him, and it's beyond obvious that the guy worships the ground you walk on, so when are you gonna take your hands off of your own junk and put them on his?" I stop and stare, not even moving, at Bender's comment. He just looks at me, waiting for an answer that would never come, well, not for him anyway....and not in that way either....I am so beyond sick. "Look, even if I....might like him. He'd never like me back, and so it's just a waste of time." I reason with him.

"Trust me sporto, he's got the hots for you. Actually," At this, he grabs my chin and pulls me in for a light kiss. "Most people do." He says as he pulls away. "You have so got to realize how hot you are, cause if you don't, it will be a terrible tragedy for all mankind, not WOmankind, MANkind." He jokes. I just give him a, 'oh ha ha, funny, NOT' look and walk off to where Allison and Brian are talking. "So, what now?" I ask them when I get over to them. "I should get home, It's getting late." Brian says. "I'll take you home then." I say, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards my car. "Let's go Ally, the lovebirds wanna be alone." Bender says. I turn to look and get a....surprisingly a kiss. "Bender......what the hell?" I ask him. "Well, I'm horny, I haven't kissed anyone in a while, and you look hot in those jeans, what was I gonna do, kiss Brainiac?" He says pointing to Brian. "Hey.....I'm....kissable." Brian says, semi hurt. "Ignoring you now, let's go Brian." I say wondering when Bender went Bi and why no one told him(3).

Brian's P.O.V.

"I had fun today." I say when were on the road. "Yeah me too." Andy says. We continue on in silence until Andy starts to turn onto my street. "Brian, I gotta ask you something, but I don't know how to." He says. "What is it?" I ask. "Well, you know on the Ferris wheel, when we were watching the sunset?" I curse to myself, wondering where a crash cart was when you needed it as my lungs pretty much went on strike. I kept hearing, 'Hell no, we wont blow.' in my head, then I shut off my brain from the impure thoughts that came with those words....then turned it back on to answer him. "Yeah, I remember.....what about it?" "Well.....I got the feeling that.....maybe..." "Yeah?" I asked. "Were at your house." He says stepping out. I turn to see my house and vow to burn it down when he leaves. He opens my door for me an helps me out. "Thanks." I say, wondering why he helps me, even though I'm a guy and this wasn't a date....or was it. 'Let's see, we went somewhere fun, got on rides together, got on a romantic ride together, I almost molested him, he paid for food- OH MY GOODNESS!!!' I think to myself as I realize we had just finished up a 'Didn't-realize-it-was-a-date Date'. "So you were saying?" I asked him when we were at my door. "Never mind, it wasn't important anyway." "No tell me, I wanna know." "....Fine.....I just......I got the feeling that the ride......_meant_......more then it seemed.....did it?" I look down at the ground. "What do you mean?" I look back up and he's closer then he was before. "I mean...did you...I mean...." He stops talking as we lean towards each other. **(A/N:.....yes.....I'm doing it again...)**

"BRIAN GET IN HERE NOW!!!" My mom yells, me and Andy already apart before the door was fully open. "Sorry....I gotta go." I say to him. "It's alright....call me later okay?" He asks. "Sure," I say, he's halfway away from the porch before I call him back. "...Hold on....mom, can you give us a minute?" I ask her. "No, I need to talk to you about being more responsible, unless you want to have your friend hear you get yelled at about not taking care of your sister-and where are you going?" Andy just gives me a weird look as I walk off my porch towards him. "Brian what is i-" I just pull him in and give him one of the sloppiest kisses I'm sure he's ever had. **(A/N:.....This is the part where I say Psyche...^_^...)**It was just lips, no tongue, but the way I crushed my lips against his and the way I was holding his face looked like something out of a bad Teen Drama. I pull away slow and open my eyes. Andy is standing there, eyes closed, mouth opening and closing like a fish. I giggle and he snaps his eyes open. "Well....goodnight." I say. "G-good-n-ni-night." He manages to get out as he stumbles to his car. I almost burst out laughing when he turns to wave and then turns back and runs face first into the passenger door. "Later Andy." I say turning and going into the house. "Hey mom, what's for dinner?" I ask her walking into the house. "Uh....uh..." She stutters out before slamming the door. A few moments later it rings. My dad answers it and comes back with a pizza. "Hungry Sport?" He asks me. "No, I think I'll head up to bed..." I say as I go up to my room. I think over the days events and smile wondering what Andy's thinking right now. I then frown and hope that I haven't killed our friendship...

* * *

**And were done here........alright......don't hate me, like I said, but the next chapter will be up after this.....oh, almost forgot**

**1)Fluffy Bunny look- Better then the Puppy dog look cause with the puppy, you rely on your eyes and mouth, with the bunny, you rely on your nose, poking it out and wiggling it to make yourself look cutesy. If you are courageous you can make your eyes look soulless, it adds evilness but extra cuteness to the look**

**2)I know that that wasn't flirting, it was straight foreplay, but for the sake of the story, it's gonna be**

**3)Bender is with Claire, loves her very much, but he has homoerotic tendencies, like kiss Andy...or Brian.....you'll see in the next chap....**

**Well...I guess that's it....R&R....^_~...**


End file.
